Abandoned
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: I'm the only one left...where did the others go? well I wish I could answer you, but I can't answer and question when I don't know myself. There is only one thing I know and that's I need to escape for the very kingdom I use to save.


**Abandoned**

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

_"Everyone have left me, left me to rot in this place I use to call home, it's just a empty dark place where demons watch over their pray. They feed off the hopeful and drain any hope they have until they are hollow shells of their former selves, dragging their bodies around the town looking gloomy and empty. There is only one thing I know now and that is I truly know the feeling of being abandoned and alone." _

_*Story*_

" I use to be the hero of this place looking after everyone making sure that nothing went wrong, I had many friends we did a lot together even some people that weren't classed as my friends hanged around with us as we were such a lively bunch of people. My main job I did was save the Princess from the evil King Bowser and his koopalings, my younger twin brother use to help me but he stopped after a while...he saw it before me and kept saying that she wasn't worth it that we should just save some coins up and open up a proper plumbing shop in town instead of working from our house.

I should of listened to him but instead I let the fame of saving the princess get to my head and of course I fell for the long blonde haired Princess, but she didn't like me in that way but she never even gave me a hint or just say "I just see you as a friend" NO she just let me fall for her more and more. Now that I know what I know about her I can see the signs everyone else saw the signs I was to blind to see, I was blinded by love which I thought I was receiving back.

After some years I was still saving the princess my brother gave up hope of ever getting though to me, so he and his soon to be wife Daisy left the Mushroom Kingdom and started a new life Sarasaland. But what Luigi doesn't know is that him leaving got though to me as the shock of him leaving made me wake up, as I felt I just lost my brother I know he wasn't far away from me but me and Luigi have been by each others side for all of our lives. I know we weren't with each other 24/7 but I knew when I got home he would be there and when he wasn't it shocked me and made we wake up to reality.

I finally saw what the princess truly was and I stopped saving her and to be honest she didn't care or really even notice. When days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months there was finally a note sent to the castle in the Mushroom Kingdom from Princess Peach herself, saying her and Bowser were together and that if any Toads or Toadettes want to live up by Bowsers castle they were more then welcome. It didn't bother me that she was with Bowser at this point I was kind of glad she was happy.

I know it sounds like everything was going wrong for me but Bowser and Peach visited Mushroom Kingdom every now and then as not many Toads or Toadettes moved as they were settled here. Bowser was even nice to me which was a shock and Peach just acted like Peach, so Toadsworth moved in with Peach and he found a Princess to look after the Mushroom Kingdom and I was there to help the new Princess as I was kind of ordered to by Toadsworth and I was asked nicely by Peach to.

Everything was looking up Luigi and Daisy visited a lot and so did Bowser and Peach. But the new Princess had ideas for the Mushroom Kingdom big ideas not many people liked her I was the only one she would talk to she even refused to talk to Peach, she doesn't leave the castle that much after a few days I found out I'm the only one who has ever seen her.

When some months pasted everyone of my friends started not to visit the Mushroom Kingdom they said it was to freaky, so we started meeting at others places. The summer that year we were all just having a chat when Daisy popped up a subject about going on a holiday which I had no clue about, but everyone else seem to know about it. While they were all talking about going on a holiday I felt like I wasn't there that I just vanished or something, that was until Luigi tapped me and asked if I was okay. I replied yes then I asked him about the holiday thing "Oh that we've been planning it for months. We are going on a holiday together.".

I just nodded to him confused as to why I've only just heard about it if they have been planning it for months. For the rest of the hour they just sat there talking about it and once they were done Peach pulled out a sheet of paper and read names out of who was going and where they were going to meet each other. My name wasn't on the list so I wasn't invited but I was wondering why until I heard Peach say my name. "Oh and Mario while we are gone you're going to help the new Princess right? I mean I phoned her asking if she wanted to come and she answered no then I asked her to ask you but she said she needs your help. Is that okay?" I put on a smile and nodded.

I guess if the new Princess needs me that bad I was better staying here then going off and leave her. The weeks pasted and they gang was off to their holiday all saying goodbye to me wishing that I could come with them, but I had to look after the Mushroom Kingdom and the new Princess. They were going on that holiday for only a month but two months has pasted and they have yet to return."

_*End Of Story*_

**Present day**

A lady wearing a black dress that reached her ankles was walking around the castle holding her parasol above her which was also black, her long black hair blowing in the midnight breeze. Footstep could be heard and before the lady turn around she need who it was.

Mario: "Oh there you are Princess." If Mario was any closer to the new Princess then he would of heard the frustrated sigh and her gripping her parasol with a mighty grip.

Princess Darcel: "Yes here I am. Did you want something?"

Mario: "Oh um.."

Princess Darcel: Darcel chuckles "Come now Mario I'm not going to chop your head off or anything."

Mario: Mario rubs the back of his head "I know that. I just wanted to say that some towns people are not pleased with the new wall being built around the whole of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Princess Darcel: "Why ever not? they complained about the Kingdom getting rob from outsiders, I'm only trying to make the Kingdom a save place."

Mario: "I guess the wall does look pretty save."

Princess Darcel: "Of course only the best for my Kingdom no one can get in and no one can get out"

Mario: "Well I'll just tell the town people that to put there minds at ease" With that Mario set of to the town just outside the castle to make sure that all the toads and toadette understood why the wall was built.

Princess Darcel: Darcel turns and watches as Mario goes off to the town "You do that little plumber, I need the towns people at ease with my ideas or everything will crumble."

In the Town

Mario: "Okay Toad you understand why it was built now right?"

Toad: "Of course Mario I'll go tell everyone. Gosh that Princess sure knows how to make a Toad feel safe, Nothing bad coming in or out of this place."

Mario: Mario smiles "Yes of..." Mario eye widen.

Toad: "Well I'm off Mario I need to tell everyone and be home before dinner or Toadette will have my head! see ya around"

Mario: Mario's eyes were still widen as he was thinking things over "Yeah, yeah see you around Toad" Mario begins to walk and think _"Of course only the best for my Kingdom no one can get in and no one can get out" "Gosh that Princess sure knows how to make a Toad feel safe, Nothing bad coming in or out of this place." _Mario found him self by the wall. "If nothing can get out then that means." Mario looks back to the town.

Princesses Castle

From the Princesses castle Darcel is watching the plumber from her window while sipping her tea.

Princess Darcel: "Butler!"

Butler: "Yes madam" The Butler greeted bowing before Darcel who was still looking out the window.

Princess Darcel: "It looks like the plumber is more clever then I have gave him credit for. From now on we must keep a watchful eye on him, if he such as gets a hint of what is going on he'll be in big trouble. And I don't want my little plumber getting into trouble now do we.

Butler: The Butler bows again "No madam."

Princess Darcel: "Good inform everyone that the plumber is mine no one touches him"

Butler: "I will do madam" The butler took one final bow and left.

* * *

_I don't own Mario or any of the Mario characters they belong to Nintendo_

_Well I hope you guys like the story! ^-^ I don't know on the rating it's going to get darker in chapters so the rating may go up. Anyway please fav and review means a lot!_

_Also Darcel belongs to me as she is my character I made for this story. _

_~SweetCupCakes_


End file.
